


under the misteltoe

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, this is just fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The winter solstice festival was in full swing, Ciara noted as she watched people buy food from vendors and talk in large groups. It was weird, wearing her knight uniform but still having her crown on.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	under the misteltoe

The winter solstice festival was in full swing, Ciara noted as she watched people buy food from vendors and talk in large groups. It was weird, wearing her knight uniform but still having her crown on.   
  
Things had changed a lot since she had revealed that she was both the Princess and a Knight. "Yo Ciara!" Well, some things had changed.   
  
Warwick and Arc were standing together, both of them handing out candy canes to the children of the kingdom, earning grateful smiles from parents and toothy grins from the kids. It was adorable. She smirked as she walked over to them.   
  
Several of the kids giggled as she approached and she smiled at them before talking to the boys. "Sir Gareth really got you guys on kid duty huh?" Arc snorted rolling his eyes at her before leaning down and giving a little boy a candy cane.   
  
"Not everyone is the Princess and can get out of this sh-stuff." He winced as he quickly fixed his language, sending a charming smile to the kids. Ciara laughed.   
  
After a few more minutes of handing out candy canes, the boys ran out and they promised the families that they would get more in a few moments' time. Arc wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Warwick raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything.   
  
Ciara's relationship with Arc was... interesting to say the least. Since becoming Knights, it felt like everything was changing and with her coronation coming soon as well, everything was changing even more.   
  
Arc on the other hand was something safe, something she knew how to deal with. Or at least he had been before she kissed him. It had been a spur of the moment thing, they had just completed a quest together and her adrenaline had been rushing and she just planted one on him without thinking.  
  
Now, she wasn't sure where they stood. Arc's constant touching her didn't help. "Earth to Ciara! You good?" Arc's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry. My thoughts started getting away from me. What were you saying?" Warwick snorted as the trio began walking, and Ciara glared at him. They walked around the busy festival before Warwick decided to run ahead to go talk to some of their former Knight School classmates.   
  
It was just her and Arc now. Ciara could feel her heart pounding. Shit. They stopped in front of a small cart which had gifts of different kinds. Arc dropped his arm from her shoulder as he looked at the different gifts, and Ciara let out a small sigh.   
  
She watched as people pushed around and talked, exchanging gifts and talking to each other. She loved the winter solstice festival. Goblin above, she just loved this season.   
  
Arc tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him to see he was holding a sprig of mistletoe. Her heart leaped into her throat. "Oh my goblin, is that a mistletoe..?” She asked, suddenly feeling very embarrassed as she clearly knew the answer.   
  
Arc grinned, scratching the back of his neck as he shifted his weight. "Uh yeah. I was hoping um, that you'd wanna kiss me, but you obviously don't have to and-"   
  
Whatever else he was about to say was cut off by Ciara rising up on her tiptoes and closing the distance between them, her fingers sliding into his short undercut. Arc smiled as he kissed her back, dropping the sprig of mistletoe from his hands as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her against him.   
  
They broke apart after a moment and Ciara took a heavy breath as she looked into Arc's eyes, her cheeks slightly red. "I just kissed you." She mumbled, and Arc chuckled before pressing his forehead against hers. They stood, soaking in the other's warmth before Ciara pulled back. "Can I kiss you again?"   
  
Arc grinned before leaning down and kissing her, pulling her flush against him. Ciara wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
She could get used to this for sure. 


End file.
